


Who saves you?

by Aeosera



Series: Our darkest nights [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), CW: dying character, DRK feels, Gen, enjoy my dumb thing, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera
Summary: Esteem is tired of the Warrior of Light getting used.
Series: Our darkest nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Who saves you?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, feel free to point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Blood stains the snow. You can’t breathe, lungs straining for air. You’re out in the middle of nowhere and you’re going to die alone because you can’t say no. 

Another person in need, another poor soul that requires aid. Another stranger that asks you to risk your life, but you don’t have it in you to refuse them. The tasks are endless but still you nod and smile when someone asks you to act in their stead. You serve and you slay for them, with no regard to what it costs you. The Warrior of Light, the saviour of Eorzea, and they reduce you to a servant who will fetch their things. And you let them. 

But just like the merchant who only cared that the blood you shed while fighting off the thieves had ruined his goods, just like so many others. None of them care that you are hurt, that you are dying. Another foolish mission to rescue someone or to retrieve something lost, but this time it was too much. You were caught off guard, too tired, because you never rest. You are dying because you have failed yourself.

Let this be a lesson that you should not neglect yourself. You would let go, you would embrace oblivion, but I refuse to. I will not let you die. I have hope that one day you will learn to take care of yourself, to say no.

Until then, I will do it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Use the link if you want to join the most enabling FFXIV fanfic discord!  
> [Link here](https://discord.gg/gj7A3n)


End file.
